


Moving on

by Lady_Negan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Original Character Death(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-28 18:29:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3865219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Negan/pseuds/Lady_Negan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short Remus/Tonks fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to make all the chapters quite short to increase suspense :)

Happiness — Chapter 1

Remus Pov: I remember the day when Dora and I became one. I have never been so happy. I saw her her smile was like a million diamonds to me and they were mine. When we said I do I couldn't help but smile. I reckon James and Sirius would have agreed that her smile was worthy of a marauder. I only wish they were here to see us together. I love her so much. She makes me feel like a human, and not a half breed . She belongs to be.

Tonks Pov: I remember the day when me and Remus finally got married. I felt like saying about bloody time! He looked like he had never seen Greyback. I felt sorry for him still, like I did when I first saw him. There was sadness in his eyes. Loneliness. I wanted to help him. I wanted him to feel welcome , like he had friends left in the world , like the whole world isn't against him. So when I said I do, I just wanted to hold him close, to take all his troubles away, to make him happy


	2. Teddy Remus Lupin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emotions get the best of all of us

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again a short chapter

Remus Pov:  
Then there was Teddy. When I found out Tonks was pregnant I just wanted to hit myself. How could I be so stupid? She had so much life left in her and I took it away. Then I thought about the child. What had I done to it? What if it turned out like me? I would hate to be the reason my child, her child died. I wouldn't be able to live with myself. I had to go. I would be a danger to her and the baby. There was no hope, but now as I stare down into his milky blue eyes, I feel like there is nothing in the world left except me, Tonks and our new son, Teddy Remus Lupin.

Tonks Pov:

 

Teddy. That was the reason he had left me. Tears poured down my cheeks after he left. I had just felt so happy , a child ! mine and his. But it went away just as soon as it came. I told him before we married I Didn't care that he was poor, I didn't care he was old and particularly didn't care that he was a werewolf ! Doesn't he understand that I am in more pain when he leaves? Then he came back and a few months later I gave birth to Teddy Remus Lupin. Teddy after my dad who the death eaters killed a few months back. Remus Lupin after the man that I love and the one to which I am united to.


	3. Leaving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter.

Leaving — Chapter 3

The day of the big battle arrived as the patronus of a talking Fred arrived Remus jumped in the doorway to talk to Tonks . '' I'm really sorry but I have to go and help . They need me. You must stay for Teddy . He needs at least one parent.'' '' And he doesn't need his dad?'' Tonks said trying not to think about what would happen if Remus didn't return. '' You are his mum'' Remus said calmly not trying to distress her more or wake up Teddy who had just fallen asleep in her arms on the sofa next to where he stood. '' You are his dad'' whimpered Tonks who now had tears flowing freely down her cheeks '' And what would I do if you didn't return? I need you . Please let me come too!'' '' No ... ...I'm sorry I cant lose anyone else ... C.a.n ... I...hold...Teddy...before...I...go?'' Tears now streamed down his face like Tonks . '' You...are ...his ...ddddaaadd'' '' If I don't come back I'm sorry look after Teddy I have to go'' Tonks watched as Remus apparated outside in front of her and she slowly walked to the place where he had stood crying.

Tonks stormed back into the house trying not to trip over and Teddy woke up and started to whimper and his hair changed into a light brown. He looks so much like Remus she thought to herself. '' Mum look after Ted I need to go after Remus.'' '' Honey be careful , what if you don't come back?'' said a very worried Andromeda . '' The please take care of my son and if Harry's okay he is the godfather so if you two could both look after him'' said Tonks quickly checking the clock on the wall. '' Ginny, Hermione Ron, Molly, Arthur all the others are welcome too Bye mum Goodbye Teddy.'' Andromeda watched as her daughter slipped away and fear filled her as she apparated to the battle site.  
United in battle — Chapter 4  
"Remus'' '' REMUS ,REMUS'' called a terrified Tonks. '' Dora what are you doing here'' said Remus grasping her in his arms whilst he stupefied a death eater then he kissed her . '' Don't leave me'' Tonks said . '' I'll try not to ''. Dolohov appeared out of what seemed nowhere . Tonks saw him say the words come out his mouth. '' AVADA KEDAVRA'' shouted Dolohov. What seemed only a whisper to her was a very loud shout . '' I..love...you'' had whispered out of Remus's mouth, his last words. A range of emotions hit Tonks she wanted to kill that death eater , tears streamed hot flowing and fast down the side of her face. Bellatrix thought this was the moment. Tonks didn't even fight back. She just held Remus's hand and moved on


End file.
